cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rey Skywalker
Rey Skywalker was a Jedi Knight and a warrior of the War of Resistance. She serves as one of the central characters in the main saga of Star Wars, being one of the main protagonists of the series. She is the daughter of Luke Skywalker, and she is also the cousin of Anakin Solo and Ben Solo. She is also the grand daughter of Kobi-Ben Kenobi. She is played by Daisy Ridley. Biography Rey was born on Tatooine to Luke Skywalker and his wife, Jyn Erso Kenobi. Rey was raised lovingly throughout her youth by both her parents on Coruscant. However, after Luke's Jedi order was destroyed, Darth Tyranus sought out to destroy Luke and his family, so Luke took the young Rey to safety on Jakku, though unfortunately, Jyn fell victim to Tyranus. Wanting to keep his daughter safe, Luke had Rey get adopted by Munkar the Hutt and remain on Jakku, while Luke erased her memories of him with the Force. As such, Luke went to live in exile on Ahch-To as Rey kept living on Jakku. Rey continued living on Jakku, making a home out of an old Imperial AT-AT walker, while scavenging for parts to be sold to Munkar for portions of food. One day, Rey comes across former Rebel Alliance soldier, Han Solo, and a droid named BB-8 in the desert. Rey saves Han and BB-8 and offers them shelter, to which the gruff Han reluctantly agrees. Rey tries to get to know more of Han, and though he is harshly dismissive of her at first, Han opens up to her about his situation, and Rey reassures him to be hopeful. This leads to Rey and Han forming a very close bond. The next morning, they come to a settlement to find transport, where Rey refuses to sell BB-8 to Munkar, despite being offered very sizable portions. As such, while Han searches the settlement, Rey is attacked by several of Munkar's thugs, but Rey skillfully fights them off and defends herself, and that's when she and Han meet a defecting Storm Trooper named Finn. At that moment, however, Storm Troopers lead by Captain Rook ambush them, and Han fights the Storm Troopers in a fierce skirmish in the settlement, and as they escape, Han finally finds the Millennium Falcon parked in the settlement, so Rey, Han, Finn and BB-8 find Han's ship, board the ship and fly away from the settlement, escaping pursuing Tie Fighters, then they escape from Jakku. Eventually, they make their way to Takodana, in which Rey learns from Han about what happened to Luke Skywalker as he reveals that BB-8 is carrying a map piece leading to a Jedi temple, which Sith lord, Kylo Ren, would be very interested to find. As they arrive and search on Takodana, they come across an abandoned Star Destroyer, which serves as a base for Kanjiklub. As Han confronts and fights the Kanjiklub members, who have been looking for him, Rey releases two captured Rathtars on the ship, then Han fights his way out of the Star Destroyer and locks the Kanjiklub members in the Star Destroyer with the Rathtars. As they fight the remaining Kanjiklub criminals in the jungles of Takodana, Rey saves Han, then helps him finish off the criminals. Afterwards, Rey helps fix the damaged Millennium Falcon, an impressed Han offers Rey a chance to become his copilot, which Rey finds very touching and she deeply considers it. Rey heads with the others to the castle of Maz Kanata and meet with Maz herself, who is now a Galactic Federation governor and has Galactic Militia forces stationed at her castle. As Han asks for Maz's help, Rey hears calls and wanders deep in the castle, where she finds the Lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker, leading to her having disturbing visions with the Force. Rey becomes horrified and very frightened by this, to which Han finds her and tries to console her due to the visions she suddenly had, but Rey gives Han the Lightsaber and tries to run back to the Millennium Falcon. At that moment, having tracked them there, First Order forces assault Takodana, with Storm Troopers fighting the Militia forces in a vicious battle on Takodana. Rey is fiercely attacked by Storm Troopers, and though she manages to fight them off, she is confronted by Kylo Ren himself. Luckily Han comes in and rescues her, then they keep fighting the Storm Trooper forces until Militia reinforcements lead by Leia Organa arrive to help them fend off the First Order. Being taken to the Militia base that is on the other side of Takodana, the map piece is delivered, and though it is still incomplete, a dormant R2-D2 awakes and shows the rest of the map to reveal the Jedi temple located on Ahch-To. Though she is still frightened, Rey decides to head with Han to find the temple. Arriving on Ahch-To, Rey, Han and R2 head to find the temple, but First Order forces track them and assault Ahch-To. Rey helps fight past Storm Troopers in a fierce battle, fighting her way to the temple, but they are confronted by Kylo, and as Han tries to protect Rey, Kylo knocks him out with the Force. While Finn gets Han to safety, Rey takes Anakin's Lightsaber and engages Kylo with it, but the highly skilled Kylo easily and aggressively defeats Rey, slicing off both of her arms. However, before Kylo can kill Rey, Luke Skywalker arrives, takes Anakin's Lightsaber and fights Kylo. Seeing he can not beat Luke, Kylo and the First Order retreats, and Rey is taken to the Militia base to recuperate, and she is given new robotic arms to replace her old ones. As the next several years pass, Rey is heavily trained by Luke into becoming a very skilled, though still learning, Jedi warrior, and they also keep fighting in a number of battles to help the Galactic Federation, mostly fighting alongside Han Solo. Rey also meets a Mandolorian warrior named Amylin Tico, and they develop a fiercely antagonistic rivalry that slowly becomes a deeply romantic love-hate relationship. Rey and Luke help Han in fighting in the battle of Chinikiff, fighting their way to a temple, where they uncover a map leading to a Jedi holocron, then they keep fighting their way off the planet with the map as the planet falls to the First Order. Returning to the Galactic Militia base on Hosnian commanded by Leia, Rey continues to be rigorously trained by Luke. She makes great progress in her training, but she is constantly reminded to control her recklessness. Rey also discuss with Han his sadness over what happened to his sons, and though Han isn't so sure, Rey reassures Han and implores him to try and get Kylo to abandon the Dark side. Meanwhile, Tyranus is able to peer inside the minds of Luke and Rey and discover the location of the holocron on Liperis. After discovering Boba Fett had stolen the holocron for himself, back on Hosnian, Rey discovers Fett's last known location to be at Sheruvel, so Rey and Luke head there. Arriving there, they encounter Kylo Ren and his apprentice, Siro Ren, so Rey and Luke fight Kylo and Siro in a fierce Lightsaber duel, and while she is fighting Siro, Rey discovers Siro to be Han's other son, Ben Solo, himself, who was not killed by Kylo as previously thought. Regardless, Rey is captured by Kylo and Siro and brought to the First Order bade, known as Starkiller. Kylo tries to use the Force to break into Rey's mind, but her strength with the Force allows her to block his attempts. She then is able to free herself by using a mind trick on a guard and then makes her way to Luke, Han, Fett, Finn and Chewbacca, and then they search the base to find a code to lower the barrier protecting the shield generator that protects Starkiller. There, they engage in a fierce skirmish with Captain Rook and her men, and though they are nearly beaten, Luke and Finn finally defeat her. As Luke then uses the Force to extract the code from her mind, Rook attempts a suicidal attack on them, though luckily, Luke uses the Force to save them and himself, while Rook is killed. After lowering the barrier and getting word out to the Militia, who sends forces to attack Starkiller, Rey and the others break into the shield generator house and plant charges on the generator. However, Han finds and confronts Kylo, imploring him to leave the Dark side, but instead, Kylo kills Han. As they destroy the shield generator, Rey and Luke get separated from the others and flee into the woods as Militia forces strike Starkiller, but they are confronted by Kylo, who knocks out Luke with the Force. Furious over Han's death, an enraged Rey angrily fights with Kylo and subdues him, but before she can do anything further, Luke implores her to not do so, since she is on a dangerous path to the Dark side. At that moment, Tyranus and Siro rescue Kylo as Luke takes Rey to safety through the woods. Meanwhile, the Militia forces are forced to retreat from their failed attack, while Starkiller fires its super weapon, which destroys the planet Hosnian and the Militia base, killing Leia as well. As such, Rey and Luke escape into the the woods, and Rey starts to wonder is Luke is being overprotective, to which Luke reveals to Rey that he is her father and admits feeling overprotective of her, but she reassures him. They then comes across a squadron of Storm Troopers lead by Maz Kanata, who have taken it upon themselves to guard the Aing-Tii, the native Force-sensitive lizard inhabitants of Starkiller, once just an ordinary planet known as Erven, and Rey and Luke decide to help them. While remaining hidden from the First Order on Starkiller, Rey continues to be trained by Luke while figuring out how to open the holocron. As this happens, Starkiller base works to fix the damage caused by the Militia raid so it can strike the Galactic Federation capital planet of Coruscant. Over the next couple years, Rey and Luke continue helping Maz and the defecting Storm Troopers to guard the Aing-Tii and the Whills monk caring for them, Lor San Tekka. They also discover that the group of Stormtroopers were part of the FN Corps, whom Finn was a part of. As this goes on, Rey continues her training, while the two make efforts to open the holocron, with no success. However, they manage to open it a little, but still fail to open it completely, allowing Tyranus to sense their location and send troops out lead by Kylo and Siro. Rey and Luke help the defecting Storm Troopers fight the First Order forces to protect the Aing-Tii, with Rey and Luke fighting Kylo and Siro, but ultimately, the defecting Storm Troopers are killed, the Maz and the Aing-Tii are captured and the holocron is taken by Kylo and Siro and brought to Tyranus, who manages to open the holocron and use its powers to take control of the Yuuzhan and turn them into powerful Sith warriors. At this point, Luke becomes frustrated and starts feeling that he has failed Rey, which also leads to him revealing that her mother, Jyn, was the daughter of Kobi-Ben Kenobi, making Rey both a Skywalker and a Kenobi. After some time, Starkiller is fully repaired and moves to strike Coruscant, with First Order forces assaulting the nearby planet of Rilaban to destroy the shield generator protecting Coruscant. As such, Rey and Luke hurry to the shield generator on Starkiller and take it out before it can finish powering up its energy and fire its weapon. Rey and Luke fight the guards and the destroy the generator, then they get the word out to the Militia. As the Militia take all that's left of their forces to make one last attack, Rey and Luke head to damage the thermal oscillator in order to ease the Militia into destroying it. Coming upon the oscillator, Rey and Luke confront Kylo and Siro, with Rey imploring the two of them to give up the Dark side, but they refuse. Rey and Luke then engage them in a ferocious Lightsaber duel, with Rey fighting with Siro as Luke engages Kylo. Eventually, Rey and Luke best the two Sith warriors, then they move into the oscillator base and find and take the holocron. However, Tyranus makes his way to them, but Luke sends Rey on her way out, and she is told to use the Force and the powers of the holocron to contain the blast in order to destroy the weapon, but save the planet. Though Rey expresses doubts about this, Luke reaffirms his belief in her and hugs her goodbye, then as Luke goes to confront Tyranus himself in the oscillator, Rey heads to a position to do as Luke instructed. As such, after Luke fights Tyranus and the charges go off, heavily damaging the oscillator and allowing the Militia to finally destroy the oscillator, which kills Tyranus, though sadly, also killing Luke as well. With all her concentration and the the help of the redeemed Aing-Tii, Rey successfully contains the blast and saves the planet, while only destroying the weapon. After the destruction of Starkiller base, Rey is rescued by Lando, then they and the Militia forces head to Tatooine. Though she is mourning the loss of Luke, Rey uses her concentration and opens the holocron, entering the gateway. From there, the spirit of Luke appears to her and agrees to help her learn the powers of the holocron. However, that's when First Order forces viciously assault the Militia forces on Tatooine, so Luke temporarily grants the holocron's powers to Rey to help her survive. Rey heads to a Star Destroyer and is chased down by a furious Kylo, who vindictively searches out for Rey. As such, after being confronted, then enraged Kylo furiously attacks Rey and fiercely subdues her and seemingly kills her. However, Rey uses the holocron's temporary powers to revive herself and then she and her comrades overpower and surround Kylo, and though Siro seemingly appears, he reveals he has redeemed himself as Ben Solo, which gives Rey joy and relief. As the newly redeemed Ben Solo abandons Kylo, the furious Kylo attacks Rey, but ultimately, Rey and her friends trap Kylo, then Finn uses a thermal detonator he kept on himself to blast Kylo off of the ship, and Kylo plunges to his death. At that moment General Hux arrives in his capital ship to obliterate everyone on Tatooine, even his own men. Siro goes to confront him, but unwilling to let her remaining family die, Rey goes with him and they storm the ship to confront Hux together. After a fierce skirmish, Hux commits suicide and then Rey, Ben and the redeemed Storm Troopers take control of the ship. Once the battle of Tatooine ends in Militia victory, a celebration occurs. As Rey takes Ben Solo as her new apprentice, she and Ben enter the holocron gateway, where they meet the spirits of Luke and Kui-Gon Jinn, smiling upon Rey and Ben as they agree to train them. Rey and Ben then become highly skilled and masterful Jedi Knights, and Rey continues her romantic relationship with Amylin Tico. As such, Rey and Ben keep battling various hostiles in the galaxy. Personality Rey is an incredibly kind, helpful, caring and optimistic individual. She was usually very cheerful and friendly towards most others and tried her best to keep everyone's spirits up. As such, she could be very playful and witty in order to get through to people and reassure them. She was very kind and mostly polite and friendly to others, and she was extremely helpful and caring. She was very compassionate and she always tried her best to help out as many people in need as she could, while also being very protective and caring towards her friends. Rey always held high optimism, and as such, she usually tried to get people to see the good in things and cheer them up. With that, she was also very supportive towards others and she would consistently comfort them during their moments of doubt. However, despite her optimistic and kind nature, Rey could also be very reckless and cocky, often rushing into things, and it would also cause her to be a little condescending. She also had a bit of trouble controlling her anger, which due to her strength in the Force, would cause her to bank on the edge of the Dark side at times. With that, as Rey became a Jedi knight and eventual master, Rey would become an even kinder and much more wise and calm person who could take on any challenge with high skill and thought. Abilities Rey was a highly skilled Jedi who was very strong in the Force. She was able to master various Force tricks and could manipulate the Force to her way. She also showed herself to be incredibly skilled in using a Lightsaber, which was helped by her using a staff as a weapon most of her life. She was also a highly skilled mechanic and could fix almost any vehicle, and she was also very skilled in infiltration. Relationships Luke Skywalker Han Solo Ben Solo Anakin Solo Finn Halik Amylin Tico Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Adventurers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Altruistic Category:Fighter Category:Chosen One Category:Angelic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Elementals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Game Changer Category:Guardians Category:Tomboys Category:Hard Workers Category:Selfless Category:Swordsman Category:Optimists Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:War Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Honorable Category:Mentor Category:In Love Characters Category:Passionate Learners Category:Ingenue Category:Insecure Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Forgivers Category:Lawful Category:Empowered Characters Category:Nurturer Category:Right Hand Category:Wise Heroes Category:Normal Skilled Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Recurring Category:Creators Category:Rescuers Category:Loyal Category:Vigilantes Category:Martial Artists Category:Symbolic Category:Healers Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Bully Slayers Category:Genius Category:Neutral Category:Outcasts Category:Animal Kindness Category:Determinators Category:Gunman Category:Survivors Category:Tragic Category:One Man Army Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Amazons